


Holo-Sex

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Kylo has been away on a mission to Jakku and you just can’t hold off any longer. you need him and, as it turns out, he needs you too.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 20





	Holo-Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s another one-shot! it may turn into a series of one-shots but idk yet. i just LOVE the idea of hologram sex between the reader and kylo ren!! hope you like my execution/version of the idea!
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: do i even need a warnings section anymore?? its smut, y’all. its hot virtual sex. also language, but that’s obvious because its smut.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect in this work): mutual masturbation, basically hologram porn (ur fucking welcome), lots of dirty talk, sort of soft(er), lots of curse words, ummm… that’s pretty much it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

A week. That’s how long your boyfriend, Commander Kylo Ren, had been gone. He’d been on Jakku canvassing for a person of interest and taking care of some political tension there as well. You hadn’t talked to him since he took off, the last evidence of his touch was the marks he left behind on your body. You missed him terribly because he was the love of your life, but you also just missed him. 

His skin. 

His lips.

His mouth.

His fingers.

And especially, his cock.

So you decided to try and holo-phone him, hoping that he would pick up. You grabbed your holopad before laying on your shared bed. It rang for only a few seconds before your boyfriend’s hologram appeared.

You smiled at the sight of him before saying, “Hi, baby!”

He reached up and his helmet hissed as he took it off to reveal his tired-looking face, but he smiled nonetheless and said, “Hi, beautiful. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too. How’s the mission?”

“Unsuccessful. Boring. Waste of time. We haven’t located the person of interest and the tensions here are almost to a boiling point. It’s useless, they will go to war with or without our help. We’ll be coming back soon, just have to tie up some loose ends before our departure. I will be home soon.”

“Good. I need you back here. With me.”

He looked around before getting up, doing what looked like closing and locking a door before sitting back down on the chair. With a smirk, he asked, 

“Are you alone?”

You knew exactly what he was getting at. You were more than happy to play his game. 

“Yeah, I’m alone. I’m in our room, laying on our bed…” You said before laying your hands on your stomach, pulling your shirt up a little bit to reveal your bare stomach and bra. You were glad that you had put on a nice bra today.

His eyes were glued to your newly exposed skin, biting his lip. Clearly he had missed seeing you too. You decided to play with him a little more:

“Oh, Commander Ren… I’ve missed you so much” you said as you cupped your breasts through the lace of your bra, “My fingers don’t feel nearly as good as yours. I’ve been touching myself every night, wishing you were here. Wishing you were the one inside of me, making me feel so good. You always make me feel so good, baby.” 

By this time, you had slipped off your pants and your hand had made its way down to the crotch of your now-soaked underwear, teasing yourself through the thin fabric. Immediately after you finished speaking, you saw his eyes widen at your words and his hand snaked down to palm his crotch. He growled,

“Oh fuck, baby. You’re so sexy. Wish I was there to make you feel good. Wish it was my hands teasing your pussy right now. Take those panties off and let me see you.”

You obliged, more than willing to expose yourself to him. He needed this just as much as you did. You slid the fabric down your legs and layed your body back against the pillows, spreading your legs wide. 

“I want to see you now, Commander. Let me see your sexy body.”

He smirked, standing up and beginning to take off his clothes. Your eyes couldn’t look anywhere else but his body, specifically the bulge that was pushing against his pants. You bit your lip and even though you and him had sex probably a thousand times before this and you knew his body like the back of your hand, you never failed to get aroused by simply looking at him. Once he was stripped down to his boxers, he sat back down, palm resuming its motions over his member.

“Touch yourself. Tease your clit and rub those pretty nipples. Pinch them if you want to. Whatever you want, baby.”

Your hand reached down and resumed its ministrations on your clit while your other hand moved up to tease your nipples. You squeezed your breasts, letting out a gasp before focusing on your nipples. They hardened within an instant, already aroused from your previous over-the-bra actions. You moaned as you picked up the assault on your clit.

“Mmmfh, Kylo. I’m so wet for you. Please let me put my fingers in. Please, I need it so fucking bad.”

He groaned, reaching into his boxers and pulling his length out from its confines before saying,

“Oh…shit… baby. You can put your fingers in, but only two. Make sure you open yourself wide, I wanna see how wet you are for me. Can you do that for me?”

You nodded, opening your legs as wide as they would go before pushing two fingers in. You moaned at the new sensation, throwing your head back and arching your back up from the comforter. You brought your head back up onto the pillows, wanting to see your boyfriend touching himself. You made intense eye contact with him before moving down to watch his hand roll up and down his massive length.

“Mmmmm, Kylo, you look so hot touching your cock. Shit, it makes me so wet when you jerk off, making yourself feel good thinking about me. Rolling your big hands over your massive cock, fuck, its so hot. Tell me how good it feels, baby. Say how good it feels to touch your cock while watching me finger myself.”

He groaned, throwing his head back for a moment before making eye contact with you once more and saying,

“Oh, Y/N, it feels so good to touch myself. I’ve been so stressed out during this mission, haven’t had one second to myself. I’ve been hard since the day I left, princess. I can’t stop thinking about you. How much I miss you, how I wish you were here with me. Would love to feel your mouth on me right now. See you on your knees before your Commander, bobbing your head up and down and sucking on my big fat cock. Shit, you look so good with my cock in your mouth.” 

He had begun fucking his fist at this point, chasing his own release and knowing that you were close as well. 

“Oh fuck, Kylo. I’m so close. Are you close baby?”

“Yeah, I’m close too. Cum for me.”

You thrust your fingers harder and brought your other hand down to your clit and began rubbing. That was the little bit of friction you needed to finally reach your peak. 

“FUCK!” You practically screamed, pulling your fingers out but continuing to rub your clit through your debilitating orgasm. As you came down, thinking about how that was probably one of the best orgasms you’ve ever experienced, you Heard a loud growl come from the holopad and you reached your head up to look at Kylo.

“Oh…shit… you just fucking squirted, Y/N. Fuck, that was so hot. Oh FUCK!” Kylo moaned as he fucked his hand, throwing his head back and coating his hand and stomach in strands of white. You waited for him to come down from his high, enjoying your own post-orgasmic bliss. You sat up and felt a really wet spot on the comforter. Kylo watched you with a smirk on his face before saying,

“I told you, Y/N, you fucking squirted.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i have PLENTY more one-shot ideas in the works, so keep an eye out for those. sending much love to all my readers... i appreciate each and every one of you!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
